This invention relates to devices including stacked semiconductor chips and methods to make a device including stacked semiconductor chips.
For high system integration it is useful to stack integrated circuits, sensors, micromechanical apparatuses or other components on top of each other. The more components are stacked on top of each other, the more the thickness of the stack increases. In some applications, the maximum thickness of the stack may be restricted.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.